I Can Hear Them Whisper
by LuneSyndrome
Summary: They're watching, from the shadows.  They are here, everyone won't listen.  Don't let them take me. :Vague Yaoi Oneshot:


**Title: **I Can Hear Them Whisper

**Rating: **T – For general mind bending and borderline insanity?

**Summary: ** They're watching, from the shadows. They are here, everyone won't listen. Don't let them take me.

**Notes:** Wow, two year break, but not like anyone really watches me to actually know. A little song fiction with ambiguity again, I hope people like! Still, I'm curious to see who you think the main person in this oneshot. However, this is **yaoi**_**, **_or hints of it anyways, so if you don't like it, click back please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters. And the song Paranoid belongs to Alana Grace.

_I'm not crazy, I know what I see, I hear them staring at me.  
You can't make me feel, I'm out of my mind.  
I can hear them whisper.  
_  
When did it actually start? He wasn't quite sure, when the shadows grew and twisted, and seemed to **watch** him through the nooks and crannies. Did anything change? He wasn't too sure at all, everyone was the same, life was the same, sunrise, noon, sunset, and night. He used to like night, a difference from day, some time to play after hours of work, or to kick back and relax with friends. But now, there was a slight prickle, akin to knowing someone was watching, but not quite sure if they really were or you were just being a bit worrisome. It was probably a bit of stress building up.

At the beginning, it was easy to brush off.

_Paranoid, see it through my eyes.  
I'm paranoid, through the twisted lies.  
Insanity, it's a real fine line.  
And I want you to know,  
It's a schizophrenic psychoanalytical nightmare.  
But who's to say they're not out there._

Laughing, she really screwed up her hair on that one; what was she thinking? Torn between comforting her from the other giggles that everyone was producing at her expense, and just to stay and remain anonymous, he sighed, still shaking his head, shoulders shaking. A tapping of his shoulder, eyes turned to the side as words were whispered into his ear, a small smile forming.  
"She needs a new hairdresser; remind me not to go to that one." A shiver going down the spine, the guest of air from the breath made jitters dance across his skin; but he wasn't going to show it; they were with friends after all, "Of course, what are best friends for?" Best friends, and more, and the returning gesture of affection from the male that sat next to him, no matter how small, spoke volumes.

Something flickered at the corner of his vision, and his head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed, trying to find the source of the movement; he was sure it was there, a look of confusion on his face, what had moved? "…? …!" Hearing his name being called, head turned back to the group of friends assembled, and was surprised to find each of them looking at him with varying degrees of worry on their face. That and shock as well. Raising an eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?" Had he gotten some of what he was drinking on his shirt or something?

"I was calling you, three times, but you didn't answer. Something wrong?" Was there something wrong? No, "I thought I saw something, it's nothing." Shaking his head, a familiar gesture to throw them off his tracks, even if the one that set next to him still didn't look convinced, he let it slide, turning back to converse with someone in the group. But that feeling was there; that something might have had been there, moving. Mentally slapping himself, probably one of the waiters or something.

Turning back to talk about something mundane with his group of friends, the nagging feeling that something was wrong made him feel uneasy, but a hand that slipped under the table to grasp his own, even if his boyfriend was still chatting with someone else, made it all the better.

He could get through this, if he was by his side.

_It rained paper; I tore every piece apart so they can't read me.  
I stopped speaking so my words can't be misused.  
They won't come back to haunt me._

It only got worse, the shadows didn't just move, they twitched. Like some obscene creature out of a horror story, they would jerk and twitch before falling back to their normal configuration. And he saw them do that. Saw them with his own two eyes! Fingers curled around the pencil; object posed over what he was writing, a thought striking him hard. They could probably read his writing, his notes, learn about him, even if he was writing about a school subject. A moment later found himself shredding his notes, the thick sheet of paper feeling thick and difficult to rip, but he managed, tearing each and every piece into smaller ones with a single minded determination, before tossing the scraps into a fire. Watching as the flame licked and burned it's fuel, the paper curling and blackening to ash.

He failed his test the next day.

Withdrawing, soon, his conversations soon were limited to gestures and a few selected words, which required his boyfriend to interpret, and even he had a hard time doing so. His excuse was that he was having a bit of a down time; depression was hitting him but would soon go away. There wasn't anything he could do; he wanted to speak, what was that saying again? Anything you say can and will be used against you? The right to remain silent, and so he did. He wouldn't eat, or sleep, appetite failing him, and soon he was running on coffee and energy drinks.

It was a game of Charades he didn't want to play.

_Paranoid, see it through my eyes.  
I'm paranoid, through the twisted lies.  
Insanity, it's a real fine line.  
And I want you to know,  
It's schizophrenic psychoanalytical nightmares.  
But who's to say they're not out there._

The feeling, it wouldn't go away! Everywhere he turned, there seemed to be flickering shadows, like living flames, but swallowing the heat, light instead, this was happening at school as well now. The chatter suddenly made no sense to him, always someone new that looked at him and sent alarm bells ringing. The slam of the lockers made him flinch, and he couldn't listen to the teacher's lectures anymore, everyone seemed to be picking up something was wrong. The way he turned around at every step, eyes frantic, looking for something, but nothing was there, but something had to be there! At least, they were concerned at first, and he told them, but there was nothing for them to see, through their eyes. Confused at what was troubling him, at the invisible worries that plagued him, "Is something the matter?" It wasn't just a little depression anymore.

"No." A single word, enough. He could hide it, instead of twisting his head completely to see what movement that, just a slight cock towards that direction, there wasn't a need to worry them at all. Especially his boyfriend, who seemed the most bewildered at what was going on, he wasn't like this! Then again, he didn't have Shadows tailing after his move, golden eyes blinking for a fraction of a second before vanishing back into blackness of a void.

He could hear them whispering, friends, teachers, classmates, as he wandered from classroom to classroom, his mind a total buzz, a flinch if someone touched him, because someone was watching him, always now. He wasn't a loony, they were making him feel like one, and he was getting really frustrated, couldn't tell the human eyes from the Shadow's eyes.

They were always watching; it was a total nightmare.

_Walls have ears, and pictures follow me.  
Can't you see they're trying to swallow me?_

They were everywhere. The eyes. They followed him, they listened, to see if he would suddenly break down and crack. A strange hush when he appeared, looking like a cornered animal ready to strike or flee at the moment's notice. It was like he was treading high, high up on a tightrope, and everyone was holding their breath, seeing if he would fall. It annoyed him and spooked him out at the same time, and was torn between acting between both of them. He wouldn't stay anywhere with shadow, the lights on in his room throughout the night, he would flip all the pictures down, people and shadows watching, always watching! And he didn't mean to rip Namine's drawings in half, but they were too good, and those eyes kept looking at him!

He made sure to shred them even more, till those eyes wouldn't look at him anymore. He only felt a twinge of guilt when she found her precious drawings torn out of her sketchbook, her devastation of her precious artwork would have made him furious to the one who had defiled the work long time ago. Now, even the paranoia wouldn't go away, even as he watched her pick up the pieces of paper on the floor with the care of cradling a bird with a broken wing for each and every piece.

That twinge of guilt had been when he ripped up a portrait of his boyfriend Namine had drawn a while ago.

_Paranoid, see it through my eyes.  
I'm paranoid, through the twisted lies.  
Insanity, it's a real fine line.  
And I want you to know,  
It's schizophrenic psychoanalytical nightmares.  
But who's to say they're not out there._

Walking to meet his boyfriend at the park, he quickened his footsteps, only he seemed to quell the Shadows and the feelings, even for a moment. He would never betray him, absolute trust right there. Slowing down, he could hear what the other male was saying onto his phone, his eyebrows furrowing, "I don't know what's wrong with him! Yes, I know, but he refuses to go see a doctor, and I thought he was going to be fine! …I know it's not normal to be acting like that." Stopping to a halt, as those words were processed through his brain. So he was with them as well. They thought he was crazy! He wasn't crazy, those things…! Hands curling into fists, a teetering sway on the line, balance, balance? What balance? Those creatures and even his boyfriend didn't believe him! A step backwards, a crack, a branch?

But that did alerted the male on the phone, turning around, eyes looking towards him, mouth open, and he couldn't stand it anymore, anger, hurt, he just turned foot and ran, his boyfriend calling after him, phone call forgotten, and he could hear him chasing him.

There wasn't much point, he was always faster than his boyfriend anyways. Slamming the door to his house, breathing heavily, even as hands pounded against the door, words falling on deafening ears, an empty heart filled with suspicion, as he slid down the single thing that separated him from his love. A barrier he had wrought.

A single tear ran down his face, even as voices spoke; in his mind or reality, he couldn't tell. Not anymore.

_Paranoid, see it through my eyes.  
I'm paranoid, through the twisted lies.  
Insanity, it's a real fine line._

"I'm heading out." A kiss to the forehead, "Alright, have fun." He wasn't feeling so well, though he had resolved that fight with his boyfriend, speaking a bit more, notes hastily scrawled for the next unit, he really did need to buy a new notebook, all the loose paper was getting everywhere. The voices were whispers, and the shadows only flickered when he was nervous or frightened. He hadn't seen the disembodied gold eyes for a while now. Waving goodbye, a small hidden smile; maybe it was all just a bad dream. Moving to grab the remote to the TV, where was it? He just had it a while ago…? Searching, a strange creak that made him bolt upright, eyes dilated, and narrowed. What was that? Straightening up, his breath caught, it couldn't be. They were lies, illusions, nothing more! That's what the doctor had said, just keep taking the pills and he would be fine!

A pair of pure golden eyes were staring at him through the shadows, and they weren't vanishing. There wasn't only one, two, three, and the darkness was bubbling, and for a flicker, the light glowed black and the shadows were a off blue colour, before returning to normal. Backing away, grabbing the lamp, as the form seemed to grow bigger, spewing out a twitching form, moving side to side, lunging forward, and cracking the lamp down, light dying, fear flitting in his throat. That wasn't an illusion he could feel it connect! Falling back, creeping hands, there were so many, and falling over the sofa, the kitchen! Would a knife even work? Panting, scrambling, a yelp of pain as shadow claws drew blood, another smack, tripping over the cord, it was so cold…

Phone, where's the phone?  
Call, call him! Couldn't see, where's the phone? It was so dark, they were crawling all over him, another kick, a chilling numbness and desolation with panic. Hands fumbled with something rectangular, a single eye in a sea of black, and in the dim light of the room, only a few things he could see. Messages, numerous from his love, begging, pleading from him to see a doctor, it was problem, it needed to be fixed, it was hurting him, look into the mirror. Seventy nine missed calls, thirty four texts, and writhing, screaming, soundless noise, as he bolted, pushing to run, hiding in a room, fingers trembling, as scratches against the door, before the light from under the cracks seem to die out.  
Help, help, help me, fingers dancing across the surface of phone, shaking, a little kid hiding from the Boogie Men. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he was fading, swallowed by the darkness…? Crawling shadows, mist, ice, smoke, darkness, what was what, where was he, who was he? White, black…And then…Nothing.  
_  
And I want you to know,  
It's schizophrenic psychoanalytical nightmares.  
_  
A beep of a phone, as he picked it up, it was his boyfriend, a new message from him? Chatting at a party, his face frowned, before tapping her shoulder, as the girl turned around to look at him, face puzzled. He was worried, it was an odd message, and no matter how much he called, there was no one picking up. This wasn't a funny joke, as he excused himself from the party, racing back home on his vehicle, with her behind, eyes bright with worried for her friend. When they got back to his house, it was all dark, the lights were completely off. "Hello? …? Are you asleep?" Calling out, flipping the lights on, they split up, before a terrified scream erupted, and as soon as he heard, running towards the sound, before eyes went wide, his phone falling to the ground, looking into the room with horror.

Words, words on the screen,

they re he_r_E

_But who's to say they're not out there?_

**A/N: ** Alright, now that's out of my system, no more plot rabbits gnawing at my insides, what do you think? What do you think they found in the room? And who the nameless people are? Namine gets her name mentioned, since she had to appear with the drawings, but doesn't mean she isn't one of the girls! Reviews are love!


End file.
